


Part of the Pack: Prequel I

by MerlinSpecter



Series: Part of the Pack [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Co, Comfort, Father Figures, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Bond, Multi, Other, Protectiveness, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'What’s your name?' the pup suddenly asked, shyly looking at Kimi. Kimi only then realised he didn’t know the pups name either, having gotten used to simply call the wolf ‘pup’ in his head.'My name is Kimi.' He told the pup, who nodded.'I’m Max.' he told Kimi with an apprehensive smile. "Prequel to Part of the Pack, Kimi finds a starved and hurt Max in the woods.





	Part of the Pack: Prequel I

**Author's Note:**

> Promised this prequel a long time ago, and now it's finally here! A prequel part with Fernando and Mark is also on the way ;)
> 
> Cheers!

Kimi had wandered around the wounds for what felt like days, not only mourning the loss of his pack, but now also the loss of his mate. He had barely returned to his human form for a long time now, and he knew it was starting to take a toll on him.

He was roaming around in search of food when he suddenly sensed another wolf’s distress. Instinctively, he followed the scent to a small clearing. A young Beta wolf curled up on the ground there, looking like it had collapsed out of exhaustion. It whined softly, clearly so exhausted he hadn’t sensed Kimi yet. 

Kimi made a low comforting noise in his throat. The young wolves head snapped out, his ears flattening against his head. The wolf growled, struggling to get back on his feet. Kimi didn’t sense any aggression, only such a large amount of fear it startled him. 

Kimi carefully walked closer, only stopping when the other wolf dropped his threatening façade, cowering close to the ground instead with more fearful whimpers. Kimi laid down nearby, making sure to keep his distance but still staying close enough to keep an eye on the starved wolf. 

Suddenly, he smelled a rabbit not far from the clearing. He got up again and pounced in the direction the smell had come from, successfully killing the rabbit with one bite. 

He growled in contentment, it had been some time since his last meal and he was starving. He heard another whimper and looked back at the young wolf, who was eying the rabbit with interest while making sure Kimi didn’t come too close. 

Kimi tore the rabbit in half and nudged a piece in his direction. The wolf perked up for a moment, but then flattened his ears in distrust again. Kimi went back to his own food, not paying attention to the other wolf. The pup hesitated for a moment, crawling forward to quickly snatch the piece of rabbit away. Kimi grumbled in approval as the young wolf hungrily began to eat, still wearily glancing at Kimi between bites. The pup stilled for a moment, but then let out a quiet but thankful noise.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start.

~~~

Kimi chose to stay with the pup, not wanting to leave him to fend for himself. The young wolf was slowly starting to regain strength, but whilst he was able to walk around again, he would never venture far from Kimi.

It had been a couple of days when Kimi knew it was time to change back to his human form again, knowing the dangers of staying in wolf form too long. Changing back wasn’t easy, his joints uncomfortably clicking into place. He winced as he stretched his arms out over his head, the posture in the human body slightly unnatural now that he had been in wolf form for such a long time.

He glanced over at Max.

“Change back as well, it’s important.” He said gruffly, tugging at the collar of his torn shirt. He saw the pup exhale heavily and change back, gasping as he settled down. 

“You okay?” Kimi asked him. The pup nodded.

“Yeah, hurts a bit.” His voice was rough and quiet. The clothes he was wearing were thin and of cheap material, hanging oddly over his thin frame. Kimi winced in sympathy as the pup tried to get used to his human form again. 

“What’s your name?” the pup suddenly asked, shyly looking at Kimi. Kimi only then realised he didn’t know the pups name either, having gotten used to simply call the wolf ‘pup’ in his head.

“My name is Kimi.” He told the pup, who nodded.

“I’m Max.” he told Kimi with an apprehensive smile. His eyes fell to the bite on Kimi’s neck. 

“You’re mated? But your mate isn’t with you.” Max blurted out, bracing himself for punishment once he realised he had said it out loud. Kimi sighed.

“It’s okay, you can ask, I won’t hurt you, Max.” He said soothingly. “My mate and I had a fight, he… left.” Kimi frowned when he thought about Seb, the familiar tug at his heart when he was once again reminded Sebastian was not with him. Max nodded meekly.

“Will you go back to him?” Max asked, relaxing slightly once he realised Kimi truly wasn’t going to punish him for asking questions. Kimi shrugged.

“If he’ll still have me.” He replied curtly. Max frowned.

“But you’ll try, yes?”

“Maybe.”  
~~~~  
Kimi was abruptly awakened by fearful yelping and a distressed scent that was unmistakably Max’s. He was on his feet right away, rapidly assessing the situation. Max was not far from him, but he wasn’t alone. Another wolf, an Alpha by the looks of it, was following Max, snapping angrily as Max cowered away from him. The wolf launched forward in an effort to bite Max, but Kimi knocked him out of the air. Pushing the wolf to the ground, holding a firm hold on his neck between his jaws, Kimi growled in anger. No one had the right to hurt his pup.

The wolf tried to get away from him, angrily lashing out to him, but Kimi was stronger. He let go of the wolf eventually, who jumped up and growled, but after another threatening move from Kimi, had decided he wouldn’t be able to win and had ran off. 

Kimi walked over to Max, who was still whimpering quietly in fear. He nudged the pup gently with his nose, checking him over for injuries. There were saw nasty cuts on the pups shoulder which needed to be cleaned. Kimi sighed and shifted to his human form, winching as his joints clicked uncomfortably. He fetched some water from the nearby stream, the only thing he had at hand to clean the shallow wounds.

Max was still laying curled up on the forest floor, still whimpering and shaking although Kimi could see he was trying to hide it.

“Max? Change back, I need to clean the wounds.” It would be easier to do so without the thick fur surrounding the torn skin. Max did as he was told after a moment of hesitation. 

Kimi had to repress to urge to run after the lone wolf that had attacked Max when he saw the pup was crying silently. His instincts told him to lone wolf had to be killed, but he knew he couldn’t leave Max by himself right now.

Kimi carefully cleaned the wounds the best he could, tearing a piece of his shirt afterwards to wrap around. Max sat through it silently the whole time, not even making any sounds when the water stung in the cuts. 

Max curled into himself again as Kimi finished tending to the wounds.

“Max?” Kimi gently asked. Max didn’t respond, only sniffling slightly. Kimi sighed and carefully reached out, pulling the pup into his arms. Max tensed but then cuddled closer, starting to quietly cry again.

“Shh, It’s okay, you’re safe now, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Kimi cooed gently. Max whimpered, a shudder going through his body. Kimi slowly rocked him, mumbling quietly as the pup started to calm down. After a while, the whimpering stopped completely and Kimi realised Max had fallen asleep in his arms. He adjusted his arms to hold his pup more comfortably and sighed.

He knew the woods here were dangerous, but he hadn’t expected something like this would happen. Knowing he, and more importantly Max, wasn’t safe around here, Kimi made a decision. He knew the Webber territory was nearby, a pack kind enough to at least let them stay until they found another place. Sebastian was also there, something that both excited and scared Kimi. What if Sebastian would reject him? He shuddered, not wanting to think about it.

Looking down at the pup in his arms, he knew he really didn’t have a choice. Max had to be safe, and Kimi had to go back to his mate.


End file.
